Those bygone summer days
by Kin-San
Summary: Its summer time and Kagami had to go back to America, how will Kuroko deal with his sudden need for Kagami to call him everyday?
1. Day One

**Pairing: KagamixKuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki does**

**This is also uploaded on my Qutoev account c:\\**

Kuroko looked up at Kagami and let out a small smile, "Are you ready to play, Kagami-kun?" Kagami looked down at his team mate/best friend and nodded, "Of course! I'm always ready." He grinned. They were currently playing street basketball for practice and fun, plus Kagami promised to teach Kuroko some new things to do in a real game. After awhile they were laying on the pavement in the middle of the small court staring up at the sky, "Hey Kagami-kun, are you.. going to go back to America this summer?" Kagami stayed quiet, "..Possibly." Kuroko's heart broke and he sighed trying not to seem so sad, "Is it going to be fun there?" Kagami moved a hand on Kuroko's face who flinched slightly. "Are you sad that I'm going?" The blue haired boy moved a hand over Kagami's, "Yes.. Is that embarrassing?" Kagami sat up and looked down at Kuroko moving a hand through his hair, "Its okay.. I'll only be there for a week, okay?" He smiled, Kuroko looked up at Kagami and sat up as well smiling, "Yeah, call me every night too if you can." Kagami chuckled ruffling his hair now, "Sure thing." The first day of Summer, Kagami was gone and Kuroko was already upset. He sighed waking up late after staying up almost all night. His hair stuck up everywhere and he frowned opening the blinds rubbing his eye looking out the window, "Ah.. Its so nice out.." He whispered to himself, he flinched when his phone went off, he answered it,

"Hello?" "Kuroko?" Kagami's voice rang, Kuroko smiled. "Good morning, Kuroko." The voice said over the reciver, Kuroko blushed slightly. kun, is it night there?" Kagami let out a small grunt, "Almost, I figured you would wake late. Is it nice there?" Kuroko looked out the window again, "Un. Its.. Hot already in my room." Kagami sighed, "How nice.." "We could have played together." Kuroko chuckled. Kagami snickered, "Yeah." They talked for a few more hours till Kagami fell asleep. Kise eventually came over to talk with Kuroko knowing that Kagami left to America.

The two sat on the bed the window open. "Well.. What do you want to do today Kurokocchi?" He smiled using his usual nickname, Kuroko shrugged. "Not sure.. We can go get ice cream." Kuroko smiled a bit at the thought, Kise grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the room, "Yes yes good idea!" The day seemed to go by quick, around night time Kuroko got another call from Kagami, it was a very noisy background. "Hey what's going on?" Kuroko asked, Kagami moved into a quiet room to talk to his secret crush. "Sorry, I called at a bad time here." He chuckled. Kuroko smiled, "That's okay." "Is it late? I'm sorry if I woke you up.." Kagami said worriedly, "No its still awake, its not that late anyway." Kagami sighed in relief, "Alright! What did you do today?" There was small rustling from Kagami laying back on his bed. "I went to an ice cream shop with Kise-kun, thought my wrist hurts from him pulling too hard.." "Oh why is that?" He frowned, "I guess he was excited." Kuroko lightly chuckled, Kagami smiled again, "Ah I see, as expected of Kise." "I have to sleep now.. Kagami-kun I'm sorry I'm tired.." He yawned, Kagami nodded even though he knew Kuroko couldn't see it. "Alright, sweet dreams Kuroko." Kuroko blushed, "Thank you."


	2. Day Two

Kuroko sat up quickly from another long sleep, he frowned and grabbed his phone quickly seeing a missed call from Kagami but a text saying, "Good morning Kuroko!" Two hours ago, Kuroko sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead as he pushed the blanket off changing into shorts and short sleeves as he sat on the ground after opening the window. "What to do.." Kuroko mumbled to himself staring at the text from Kagami, he then heard his name being called outside, he got up and looked out the window down at Aomine. Once outside with proper shoes on he looked up at Aomine, "What do you need, Aomine-kun?" The taller male smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's shoulders leading him down to the park, "Let's hang out today, okay?"

They had been talking and walking around the park before it got too hot and they laid on the grass under a somewhat shady tree. Aomine glanced at Kuroko seeing he was on his phone again, he grabbed it looking at the text from Kagami, "What? Do you like the kid now?" He snickered, Kuroko blushed slightly, "N-No.. Why would you say such a thing, Aomine-kun?" Aomine dropped the little smirk he got from the snicker and turned to face him, "Because, you're always with him and you're blushing right now.." He raised an eyebrow. Kuroko sat up and sighed, "Please be quiet.. Don't say such things anymore." Aomine rolled his eyes sitting up as well putting a hand on his head, "I don't judge so don't worry, Kuroko." He smiled.

Once Kuroko returned home he sat against the fridge mumbling incoherent words sweating up a storm. He flinched slightly when his phone went off and answered it, "Hello?" He said a bit quietly, "Kuroko, you alright?" Kuroko's heart raced hearing Kagami, "H-Hey aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Kagami chuckled, "No, well yes but.. I woke up lonely.." Kuroko smiled a bit. "I see.."

After another hour of talking Kagami went back to sleep leaving Kuroko in love. Kuroko yawned and stretched heading to his bedroom a towel on his head from a shower he took, he put on different night wear and laid in the bed hugging the pillow and closing his eyes. His phone vibrated and it took a few seconds for him to grab it and answer it, "Hello..?" There was a small gasp over the line, "Did I wake you up?" Kuroko's cheeks dusted a pink, "No not really.. I just got out of the shower." He smiled. "Ah I see, how are you holding up?" There was a small laugh as well, "Tsk.. Kagami-kun don't joke like that.." He blushed more, glad that the other couldn't see his face, "Oh come on I can't have fun with my 'boyfriend'?" Kagami said in a teasing tone, Kuroko's face heated up and he curled up slightly, "S-Shut up!" "Ooh someone is getting defensive!" "Kaga-" "Wahhh Kagami-kun I want you here in bed with meee~" Kagami mocked, Kuroko trembled slightly gripping the sheets on the bed, "D-Don't j-joke!" Another laugh that Kuroko adored, "Fine fine."


	3. Day Three

Kuroko ended up waking up at one in the morning, he had an arm over his eyes a hand clutching his chest as he cried, he hasn't done this ever since his parents left once for two days. But this was his long-time crush and it was for a week. "K-Kagami.." He muttered under his breath rolling on his side arm extended that was over his face and he let out a small sob. He shakily grabbed his phone and dialed in Kagami's number, he desperately didn't want to embarrass himself but he couldn't help himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Kagami's worried voice said over the receiver, "Y-Yes but.." He sniffled and blushed squeezing his eyes shut, "I can't.."

Over the line Kagami sat back in a chair glad he was outside away from his loud family, he frowned hearing the sniffle and got nervous, "Did you have a nightmare?" Kuroko let out a shaky breath, "No.. Not that." The red haired man started to think of things that made Kuroko upset, he bit his bottom lip. "Someone bully you?" He heard a sob which made him grip on the arm of the chair hard, "N-No, I miss you Bakagami!" Kuroko whined. Kagami blushed and sighed moving a hand through his hair, "..I miss you too idiot.."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he felt his heart pump in his chest, "R-Really? Is that so.." Kagami rolled his eyes, "Of course.. Why wouldn't I? But it has only been three days." Kuroko frowned, "I know but.. I've been around you for so long it feels weird without having you around*.." He said a bit shyly.

Kagami smiled at this, "How sweet, I feel honored." He snickered relaxing his body that he didn't know was tense, "Going to go back to sleep?" Kuroko rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling a wide smile on his face, "No.. Not yet. I don't feel tired anymore."

They talked till it was three for Kuroko, the blue haired boy couldn't keep his eyes open and he was slurring slightly, Kagami could tell he was exhausted. "Alright lover boy, head to bed." He looked up at the slightly cloudy sky, he smiled when he heard a whiny sound from Kuroko.

"I guess I have to.. I'll talk to you later Kagami-kun.." He yawned, "Yeah, good night Kuroko." He hung up and Kuroko passed out with a small blush on his face.

***-Virus and Trip know dat feel-**


	4. Day Four

It was around nine in the morning, Kuroko was still asleep his hair all over the place but his eyes peacefully shut his lips parted slightly with soft breaths coming out. There were morning birds chirping happily outside but Kuroko didn't wake to them, he stayed in his dream.

Suddenly there was thumping up the stairs and Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, the door slammed open and he flinched awake sitting up quickly. "?!" He looked at the door rubbing his eyes till he was tackled down and he gripped the bed sheets looking up at Akashi who seemed tired.

"Akashi-kun what-"He was interrupted, "KUROKO! There's a carnival going on right now and we need to go, stat." Akashi exclaimed, Kuroko studied his face and sighed yawning, "Alright let me get dressed then." The red haired boy smiled and nodded getting up and going out of his room.

At the carnival Kuroko and Akashi had tons of fun but he still had a small hole in his chest, as they sat down at one of the benches too exhausted to move, Akashi noticed Kuroko's slight negativity, "You alright?" Kuroko had put his head down in his arms, "Yes. I'm fine.." Akashi frowned remembering Kagami left, he rubbed Kuroko's back who sat up and looked at him, Akashi grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a matter of no time, alright?" He reassured, Kuroko smiled a bit and nodded. He looked down at the table and Akashi ran a hand through his hair. "I'd imagine you and Kagami have a romantic time here." He joked, Kuroko blushed slightly. "Oh.. W-Why would you say that?" he pouted, Akashi moved over closer, "Because, you laugh and smile with him and even blush. It's like you're a girl Kuroko!" He laughed, Kuroko put his head down again blushing more. "P-Please stop l-laughing at me Akashi-kun!" He struggled to say through the embarrassment, Akashi wiped his eye, "Sorry Kuroko-kun, but it's true!"

Once dinner time came around they departed and Kuroko had a long walk back to his home, he went through his thoughts and sighed. "I do not act like a girl.." He whispered to himself looking up to see where he was going, he turned a corner and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Kuroko!" He looked back up to Takao who was on his bike pulling Midorima in the back. "Hello Takao, Midorima.." Kuroko trailed off seeing the other male was asleep, Takao smiled. "Cute isn't he? Need a ride back home?"

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm fine, thank you." Takao nodded, "Well, have a good rest!" He started to pedal forth again, Kuroko smiled and kept walking the direction he was going.

After eating dinner he went up to the bathroom to have a shower, he leaned his head against the wall to let the hot water run down his back. Oh how he wished Kagami was there with him. After a relaxing long shower he went to his bedroom to fall onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling, "Something to do tomorrow.." He whispered grabbing his phone rolling on his side to stare at. He replied to some texts to Kise and Takao. Time passed and his phone went off making him jump and answer, "Y-Yes?!" He answered slightly panicked.

"Oh my, you sound frightened Kuroko." Kagami said, Kuroko sighed in relief and smiled. "Just a small shock.." Kagami snickered. They talked for hours till Kuroko fell asleep again.


	5. Day Five

Kuroko woke up bright and early for Midorima, they were taking a walk and Kuroko couldn't help but keep glancing at the 'lucky item' he was carrying. It was a little stuffed tiger and the blue haired male looked down at the ground frowning.

Midorima noticed this and adjusted his glasses, "What's wrong, Kuroko?" He asked quietly, Kuroko looked back up, "Um.. Nothing you should worry ab-" "Does the item remind you of Kagami?" Kuroko blushed slightly and mumbled quietly, Midorima moved a hand through Kuroko's hair sighing.

"You really like him, don't you?" He said like it was the most obvious thing ever, Kuroko pouted, "Is it really that obvious?!" Kuroko said with slight shock and slight embarrassment. Midorima nodded, "Everyone knows, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked at the direction they were going not saying a thing, he blushed more and pulled out his phone to see that he had a message unread. It was Kagami saying another "Good morning!" Kuroko smiled.

The two dorks were together till afternoon which they enjoyed, Kuroko decided to go to the park and lay on the grass and stare up at the sky like he normally would. He started to think about Kagami.

"..Three more days.." Kuroko whispered to himself, he hadn't notice he was crying till a kid spoke to their Mom saying, "Mommy why is that man crying?"

Kuroko turned on his side wiping his face, he smiled a bit. "I can hold for three more days.. It's okay.." He ended up falling asleep being too deep in thoughts having doubts and worries. He was woken up by something pecking his cheek and he flinched seeing it burned and hurt.

He sat up quickly and the bird flew, he touched his cheek and sighed seeing a small bit of blood. Getting up he headed towards home mumbling quietly to himself for carelessly falling asleep there.

Once he was at home and in the bathroom he cleaned his face and hands before putting on the band-aid in case and went to his room staring up at the ceiling. "What do I do for the rest of the day.." He looked towards the clock seeing it was only four.

Night seemed to come around quickly, he was sitting at the side of the bed staring out the window his phone in his lap waiting, he checked the time, 2:00am.

He looked down at the phone his heart pounding, he knew Kagami was with family but he was worried and needy. Kuroko shifted slightly moving a hand through his hair trembling and feeling tears sting the back of his eyes, "No.. It's okay.. This was expected.." he whispered knowing that the other male would have been caught up, it was acceptable. He bit his bottom lip and put the phone on the charger curling up in bed and falling asleep.


	6. Day Six

Once Kuroko woke up he was in a slightly awkward position, he was hugging the pillow close to his chest almost curled around it, he nuzzled the pillow still half asleep, "Goo..d morning Ka..Kagami-kun.." he slurred hugging it tighter and blinked awake when the pillow didn't respond, he blushed and sat up shaking his head. "Tsk.."

He got up and out of bed seeing it was around noon, he stayed up all night so it was another expectation. He went to make breakfast even if it was lunch time. He leaned against the counter eating his meal as he stared out the open window feeling soft breezes come in. Today was a lazy day for Kuroko.

Once he figured that out he cleaned the plate he used along with the fork and went to the living room to sit on the couch and turn on the television. When it was two in the afternoon he got up to find his phone to talk to some of his friends, on the way down the steps he tripped and fell to the ground, he started to actually laugh.

He sat up and rubbed his knee before getting up fully and back to the couch to continue talking. Once that was over he yawned and stretched closing his eyes. "Oh! I know what to do!"

Kuroko's plan happened, it was childish but it happened. He was in swim trunks and in the back yard with an inflatable pool filled with cold water, he sighed in content since it was very hot outside. He quietly started to think his eyes trailing through the trees and sky. He moved down so his back was in the water and arms behind his head his upper back leaning against the rubber one leg out of the pool and the other over that.

He blinked when birds flew by and sighed in boredom, it was awfully weird to not have someone around to talk to or follow. It was quite peaceful too, he heard giggling and screams of kids next door and pouted closing his eyes. "Hurry up Kagami-kun.. I can't wait.." he quietly said.

/This one is a shortie sorry! But Kuroko and Kagami's reunion will be longer! C:


	7. Last Day!

The next day Kuroko had forgotten to wake up early and go to the airport to get Kagami, he had been crying all night which exhausted him. Kuroko's mom actually went to get Kagami and let him drop his stuff off at his own house before taking the teen to her home.

Kagami felt slightly awkward about that but was glad he could get to Kuroko's room, he quietly shut the door once he was inside smiling as he looked at the slumbering Tetsuya on the bed. Kagami made his way to the bed sitting down slowly and moving a hand through Kuroko's slightly messy hair. He decided to get under the blanket as well despite him being burning hot. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist nuzzling his nose into the back of his head.

"Kurokooo~" He cooed, "Its time to wake up.." he whispered in his ear, Kuroko had a soft hue of pink on his cheeks and he opened his eyes rubbing them, he turned thinking it was a dream and had his face in Kagami's chest. Kuroko froze to think and Kagami chuckled petting his head, Kuroko sat up quickly looking down at Kagami. "K-Kagami-k-kun?" He stammered blushing, Kagami sat up and pulled Kuroko on his lap when he leaned back on the wall hugging Kuroko tightly who hugged him back nuzzling the crook of his neck. "I'm back.. Kuroko.." he whispered petting his head, Kuroko nuzzled his hand shyly, "W-Welcome back.."

Kagami felt wetness on his neck and he moved back looking down at Kuroko who looked up smiling, the taller teen's heart raced and moved his hands on Kuroko's face wiping the tears away from it, Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami's wrists, "You sure did miss me.." he said quietly feeling guilty, Kuroko nodded.

"That's okay.. J-Just.." Kuroko moved forward pressing their lips together, Kagami pinned him back on the bed and Kuroko blushed squeaking slightly moving his arms around Kagami's neck and legs around his waist their lips still connected in a loving kiss. Kagami pulled away giving him a little peck on his nose.

"I love you.." Kuroko whispered tears falling down his face, Kagami smiled gently caressing his face, "I love you too.. Don't cry Kuroko-kun." Kagami cooed again hugging him tightly. Kuroko giggled softly.

They were outside at their little hide out in the park, it was behind a bush and covered with trees. Kuroko sat on Kagami's lap just enjoying his presence and scent gripping on his shirt. Kagami ran a hand through Kuroko's hair snickering, "You're so clingy and adorable.." Kuroko fell out of his trance and looked up at Kagami smiling, "Sorry.. I'm just so happy you're finally here." He nuzzled Kagami's chest,  
"Ah.. how cute! Oh right, sorry for not calling yesterday.. I got caught up with packing." He said nervously looking away.

Kuroko shrugged, "Umm.. That's okay.." Kagami got even more anxious, "Did you.. cry?" Kuroko froze slightly, "Y-Yes.." Kuroko blushed sniffling, "I'm fine now that you're here." Kagami looked at him and sighed in relief, "Alright!"


End file.
